U.S. Pat. No. 6,459,273 (Dollar), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly recites a “sputtering arc fault detector (10) for a system having an electrical conductor (14) carrying current to a load. The sputtering arc fault detector includes a current monitor (64) coupled to the conductor for generating a variable signal responsive to behavior of the current in the conductor. A level detector (58) is coupled to the monitor and generates a first pulse when the variable signal exceeds a first level. A step detector (62) is coupled to the monitor and is responsive to rapid step increases of the variable signal. The step detector generates a second pulse when the variable signal exceeds a second level. An arc verifier (48), which is coupled to the level detector and the step detector, combines the first and second pulses, and generates a fault signal when the combined pulses exceed a third level.” See Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,707,651 (Elms), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly recites a “trip signal generator for an arc fault or ground fault trip unit includes two inputs electrically interconnected with the two outputs of arc fault and ground fault detection circuits. A second input is electrically interconnected with an anode of a semiconductor switching device, such as a triac or SCR, which drives a trip coil of a trip solenoid. A circuit monitors the outputs of a power supply and provides an output when the outputs of the power supply are operational. A trip logic circuit drives a gate of the semiconductor switching device when the outputs of the power supply are operational, when one of the two first inputs is active, and when the second input is inactive.” See Abstract.